creepypastatoofandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Devourhell lord666/Midnight
It was about midnight when it happened. It was very dark for him to see but, at least he had a flashlight but, let’s be honest it didn’t help his hallucinations or his fear of them. He kept walking through the path to the beach, where everything in the world would disappear from his own grasp. He couldn’t keep up with how life treated him, how life kept taking loved ones away from him but, soon he would have his request to die coming at him, full force, without any warning. He stopped to see someone just standing there, right in the middle of the pathway, blocking his way. “Um… excuse me could you move?” He asked kindly not wanting to get into trouble but, the trouble found him. The person turned to face him. It was a woman, about 5’4 wearing a pink hoodie with red stains, she was also wearing black jeans with the same stains only they were darker. She had a big red bow on the back of her head and long black hair. David looked down and noticed something in her hand but couldn’t make out what it was. “Oh..k…I guess you want to be left alone so…please move…o-or say something.” David was then shot with fear. As soon as the words slipped from his mouth the women turned to face him. Her face had stitches on her eyelids and her cheeks carved to form a smile, an impossible smile that no human could make. Her eyes they were like an insane man’s eyes when he’s about to kill. David gasped “W-What happened to you. A-Are you alright. M-Maybe I could help…” Before he even could finish his sentence she threw the knife at him and it hit his heart killing him instantly. Before David died the last thing he saw was the women and the last thing he heard was “Go to sleep, my prince…” David awoke in the hospital in pain. Pain that he has never felt but there was more… February 1st, 2019. Winter. It’s been a year since David has been reported missing and his family brutally killed. The family was of five, David was part of the five. His girlfriend had reported that she saw him running into the woods with blood covering his back with a deep cut. Officers are on the scene of the death of David’s family. The family’s heads were all chopped off and hidden under the beds. Their bodies were found all over the house in different rooms. David awoke back in the hospital bed sweating. The feeling again. David gets out of the bed and tries to walk but that’s when the pain shot him like a bullet. A nurse came rushing in calming David. “Hey, kid! Ya need to rest” David then caught a glimpse of the reflection of the glass and he started to realize why he’s in so much pain. There were stitches mostly around where he was stabbed but, not only that, there were stitches on his cheeks forming a smile. David completely lost his train of thought until the nurse grabbed his arm. “Hey KID! I said ya need to rest.” David then started to panic. “W-What happened to me?! Who are you?! Where am I?!” David was so confused he didn’t have enough time to realize that the doctors came rushing to calm David down. The then grabbed one of the needles that were hanging from the nurse's hand and injected it into David. David started feeling like he just got stabbed again from the same night… that night. David dosed off in the darkness of sleep. One month later... “David, hey you forgot your bag in the cafeteria!” A familiar voice said with glee. David looked at her. He started to feel something inside him, something that felt like hunger…hunger for something…but what. “Hey! Are you gonna ignore me. Please talk to me it’s been a month since you talked to me ever since what happened to you” The girl started to cry a little as she was about dropped to the ground David said something after a month of silence “Why did it have to happen? If anything it should have happened to the guy who tried to rape you”. The girl then started to well in tears even more. David turned around hushing her and trying to calm her down. He took the bag out of her hands and said to follow him. They walked back to the place where David could never forget about. It was where he was almost killed by that women. David grabbed to his stomach in pain. October 5th, 2019. Fall. There have been a lot of murders lately, ever since David’s disappearance. We may have a theory about who is behind the murders but… “David! Are you ok” the girl shrieked. David started to laugh. “What’s so funny” “Your reaction yes I’m fine” David said in laughter. “Come on let’s go back home”… October 6th, 2019. Fall. Oh dear god, we have finally caught the one who is behind the murders but, before we could touch him he caught us by surprise. All they kept doing was throwing axes at us. A couple of officers were killed and ten of us got injured. What is he... “Ok so, how have you been doing since…” the girl said but then stopped as soon as David stopped dead in his tracks. “Please, I don’t want to talk about it.” “But we could find out who did this to you just like how we found the man who raped me.” David then started to consider it for about ten minutes. “Ok let’s try,” David said. They began to walk to where he remembers seeing the women and then to where he was found. “Ya, know I don’t feel that ok with this,” David said nervously. “Come on David let’s go out and enjoy the investigation.” They went walking through the woods, following the blood trail until… February 3, 2019. Winter. Still no trace of the killer but, yet still bodies of people inside their homes are still left with their heads chopped off and their hearts missing. Almost the entire town is gone it’s just the south part of town still ok… They stopped in their tracks to find a dead body hanging from a tree. David got the feeling again. David started to feel hunger. Not a hunger for food but, for something else. David started to smile widely. So widely that the stitches snapped. He started to laugh like an insane man. David ran at the body reached deep down the chest that was cut open and pulled out the bodies heart. And devoured it. The girl stood there frightened. To frightened to move. David turns towards her. His mouth with blood still dripping out of it. He smiled at her and said “Come on Lil, join me. And let’s both be killers or partners in crime” with an insane tone. February 5, 2020. Winter. Dear lord, the killer has moved in the south part of town. We will be ready to attack them and kill them if possible… TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Blog posts